


Beauty in the Breakdown

by flikrin



Series: Beloved [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, absolutely shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is safe when Misha is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, absolutely shameless indulgent PWP, established relationship in some random AU where Misha and Jensen are together. Age difference. Jensen is 17 and Misha is 29.
> 
> kink bingo fill – sleepy/unconcious

“Hey, beautiful,” Misha smiled.

“Hey yourself,” Jensen retorted, flopping on his stomach with a pathetic groan.

Misha snickered and Jensen shot him an annoyed look. “Was I too much for you, baby?” Misha ran a hand down the sensuous curve of Jensen’s back and patted Jensen’s pert ass fondly.

Grumbling and face turning bright red, Jensen hid his head under the pillow.

Humming tunelessly, Misha kept stroking the all the tempting skin laid bare before him and he felt his cock twitch with interest. Jensen was all languid, fucked loose and blissed out.

Jensen gave a sleepy mumble when Misha’s fingers dipped into the cleft of his ass and other than clutch at his pillow tighter, Jensen didn’t even stir when Misha’s restraint snapped and hauled Jensen closer to him on the bed.

Three fingers went into Jensen’s hole easily, and Misha fucked them in and out, slippery with lube and come. As Misha slipped in a fourth finger, Jensen’s legs spread reflexively since Misha was pretty sure Jensen had dropped off the sleep and so he indulged himself, staring shamelessly at the pretty pink clutch of Jensen’s hole currently clinging to his fingers.

Misha was abruptly aware of his cock, heavy and hard, wanting to bury itself in Jensen’s welcoming heat despite having done so just twenty minutes before. This was what Jensen did to him. Misha stroked the smooth skin between Jensen’s shoulder blades and his fingers still in Jensen’s ass, he leaned down to suck hard on the juncture of Jensen’s neck.

Finally having enough of the evil pillow, Misha flung it away and Jensen whined as Misha replaced the open mouthed kiss with tiny nips of his teeth, worrying Jensen’s earlobe and kissing Jensen’s nape.

“Wake up, Jen,” Misha murmured, shifting forward to press the length of his body to Jensen’s back. He let out a hiss as his cock rubbed against the swell of Jensen’s ass, sliding into the cleft and his hips jerked, grinding down hard and riding the sweet relief it brought.

Dragged out of his sleep by Misha’s determined groping, Jensen finally deigned to open his eyes. Misha was draped over his back and so Jensen had to twist awkwardly to face Misha.

But at that moment, sensing weakness, ever the opportunist, Misha reared back and positioned his cock at Jensen’s entrance. So when Jensen lifted himself onto his elbows, glaring, the blunt tip of Misha’s cock pressed into Jensen, forcing a surprised gasp to fall from kiss swollen lips.

Misha smirked and pressed to his advantage, sliding in halfway with one roll of his hips.

Jensen was panting, eyes glazed but managed to pull himself together to say accusingly, “You just had me,” and a quick glance at the beside alarm informed him, “just half an hour ago.”

“Can never get enough,” Misha growled, smoothing possessive hands across Jensen’s back and shoulders and rocked forward, his cock sinking into Jensen completely. He pulled out and began thrusting back in with earnest. “Feel that, baby? I’ll always want you.”

“Ah,” Jensen gasped, his breath forced out of him with every penetration. “Nnngh.”

“Next time I’ll let you sleep,” Misha promised. “And you’ll wake up to find my cock in your ass and me fucking you into the mattress. Would you like to wake up like that everyday?”

Jensen moaned in response, his hips jerking, rubbing himself against the bed sheets.

“None of that,” Misha scolded and pressed his palm flat at the center of Jensen’s back, holding him still.

“P-please,” Jensen stammered, sounding absolutely wrecked. “Misha. Let me come.”

“I’ll need to teach you some patience won’t I, baby boy?” Misha growled, his voice rough and dark with arousal.

“Nnghnn,” Jensen managed, but it was half fearful, half pleased noise, sounding drugged from the burn and slide of Misha’s cock opening him up, filling the empty space as if it was made to receive Misha’s cock.

“That’s what I thought,” Misha smirked.


End file.
